Fidelity
by Sekihara Tae
Summary: An AU/AT in which Cloud made it into SOLDIER, and Sephiroth was never sent to Nibelheim.  Life is looking a bit brighter.  cloti Cloud/Tifa  repost
1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible thing, to be jealous of your best friend. Jealousy in any case is an uncomfortable emotion: one part resentment, one part greed. But to be jealous of a friend... well, that piled guilt on top of the whole, which – while it made you feel awful on its own – fed the resentment until you could barely stand yourself.

Which was how Cloud had ended up doing his level best to avoid spending too much time with Zack. Considering they were both SOLDIER firsts and shared an apartment, it wasn't an easy task. At present, however, working himself to exhaustion in the training simulators was vastly preferable to hanging around the apartment with his best friend. Not that he didn't like Zack – it was difficult to imagine_ anyone_ not liking Zack – or enjoy his company. No, Cloud's sudden desire to avoid the other man was due to one very simple reason: given half a chance, Zack would start telling him about his new girlfriend.

Tifa.

The self-same Tifa that Cloud had been infatuated with since the age of ten. The woman his every sexual fantasy and plan for the future revolved around. The impetus for him leaving home and joining SOLDIER in the first place, so he could make something of himself and be worthy of her.

A few months before, Zack had been sent on a mission to Cloud's hometown of Nibelheim. By chance, Tifa had been assigned as his guide around the mountain, and the two had quickly become friends. That friendship had only grown during the four weeks Zack was stationed in the remote town, clearing out monster nests. The two had exchanged PHS numbers before he returned to Midgar, and long distance chats had since become common.

When Cloud had asked Zack about his new friend, wondering which of the boys back home had hit it off with the other SOLDIER, he'd been enthusiastically regaled with details about his long-held crush. That turn of events had come as a surprise, leaving him unable to do more than sit there gaping. Of course Zack caught the expression, and realizing that Cloud knew the woman in question, had only warmed to his subject.

Through Zack, Cloud learned more about Tifa than he'd discovered living next door to her for thirteen years, and with every detail Zack divulged, Cloud's heart sank a little further. It was obvious his friend was as taken with Tifa as Cloud was, and – unlike Cloud – had managed to catch her eye in return. Only a man in love would take so much notice of little things like her preference for coffee over tea, or her favorite color, or the fact that she slept late on Wednesdays. Only a woman similarly affected would bother to share such details after such a short period of acquaintance.

There was an unwritten rule that you didn't lust after your best friend's girl, even if – in your head – she'd been yours long before said friend had ever met her. Knowing that didn't change the way Cloud felt. If anything, it fed the jealousy that was slowly starting to churn in his gut. Why in Minerva's name hadn't he told Zack about the girl back home whom he was hoping to marry? If he had, things would be so much more straightforward. If nothing else, he could deck the other man for beating his time, and feel better for the much-needed release of tension. Instead, Cloud was forced to acknowledge that Zack had no idea how he felt about Tifa, and that she quite possibly wouldn't have been interested in his advances, had he had the opportunity to make them.

Unable to dismiss his feelings, and unwilling to act on the surprisingly violent tendencies they aroused, Cloud took to making himself scarce. When he couldn't find a reason to be elsewhere, he learned to recognize the signs that Zack was in a 'sharing' mood, and perfected tuning out the painful words while still responding appropriately. Which was fortunate, because there were only so many times you could listen to your best friend proclaim he was in love with your dream girl before you broke and punched him in the eye.

Cloud had been skirting that line for far longer than was comfortable, and knew that sooner or later, something was bound to push him over.

Then, about three weeks after his return to Midgar, Zack told him Tifa was coming for a visit, and would be staying with them in their apartment. Cloud blinked and nodded with a smile plastered on his face, while inside he died a little more. Tifa's father would never let her come stay with a man in Midgar unless the relationship was serious.

Afraid he would snap if forced to watch the two of them interact in close quarters, Cloud had gone straightaway to see if there were any missions for which he could volunteer, that would keep him out of Midgar for the duration. To his great and vociferous frustration, things were distinctly peaceful on all fronts. Worse, he'd spent so much time training that it was no longer a reasonable excuse for avoiding the couple's company. Hell, he'd already beaten some of _Sephiroth's_ scores in the simulators, a fact that had made no small stir on the SOLDIER floor. Even _h_e didn't believe he needed to train anymore.

_Damn._

Zack also claimed that Tifa was looking forward to seeing Cloud again. It'd been five years since he left home, and although he'd written his mother regularly, he'd yet to return home to visit. With Tifa's professed desire to become reacquainted, Cloud couldn't, in good conscience, avoid her. Besides, no matter how much seeing them together would pain him, a very large part of him was desperate to lay eyes on Tifa again, too.

So it was that Saturday morning found Cloud staring moodily out the window when the apartment buzzer sounded. He hesitated, hoping Zack would answer it, only for that individual to shout a plea for Cloud to get the door. Sighing, he did his best to brace himself for the torturous week ahead, and pressed the button that slid the metal panel aside.

The woman in the hallway was petite, with long – very, _very_ long – brown hair, and a figure that put the city's top model to shame. That was all he had a chance to register before she cried his name in a voice that spoke of longing and pleasure and excitement all rolled into one, and launched herself into his arms. He caught her more out of reflex than design, her hair sliding over his arms in a silky cascade. With her arms around his shoulders and her head snug against his neck, her warm vanilla scent rose about him in a flood, bringing with it memories of home. A second later the pressure of her breasts against his chest, and the caress of her breath as she exclaimed further greetings, started a chain reaction below his belt. Struggling with the sudden desire to hold her closer, he reminded himself that this was _Zack's_ girl, and forced a laugh as he spun her further into the room, and into the other man's waiting arms.

Not wanting to watch what he expected would be a passionate reunion, he took his time gathering her suitcase from the hall and sealing the door again before turning. To his surprise, rather than kissing, they were both watching him: Zack with a perplexed expression, Tifa with a vaguely hurt one. Confused himself, Cloud arched an eyebrow at Zack as he put the bag down beside the sofa.

Wondering why Cloud looked like he'd swallowed something sour, Zack placed his hands on Tifa's shoulders. "Well, whaddya think, Spike? Did she grow up nice or what? Hey!" the last was said as Tifa elbowed him in the stomach, her cheeks pink but her smile back in place.

"Don't mind him, Cloud," she said, and her voice was as sweet as he remembered, if more mature.

Cloud just shook his head, well acquainted with Zack's antics. "Oh, I don't," he assured her, "at least, not anymore." The smile he offered was rueful with memory. "I met him about six months after I got here, and for the next six he insisted on introducing me as if I were some sort of protege, rather than just another SOLDIER cadet."

"Cloud," Zack protested, "the sword they gave you was taller than you were. That's impressive even if you _have _had the first set of injections."

The younger man rolled his eyes, prompting Tifa to laugh, and some of Cloud's tension dissipated with the sound.

"Congratulations, Cloud," she told him, her dark eyes sincere, "I know how much you wanted to make first class."

"Thanks," he responded somewhat shyly, one hand rubbing his neck in a self-conscious gesture. The promotion had come through two weeks ago, and he'd received his final booster injections just a few days before Zack announced that Tifa was coming to visit. It still didn't seem quite real.

"Spiky here isn't the youngest SOLDIER in history," Zack explained, keeping one arm around Tifa and dragging her with him as he crossed the room to drape the other over Cloud's shoulders, "but he's the first to make it all the way to the top in only five years." It was clear he was proud of his friend's accomplishment, and it was that pride that prevented Cloud from protesting the half-embrace and enforced closeness. "Now, how 'bout some food you two? I'm starved!"

"You're always starved," Cloud commented, falling into the rhythm of bantering with Zack and momentarily forgetting his discomfort, "I think Hojo gave your metabolism a bigger boost than the norm."

"Carbohydrates are my friend," Zack agreed unrepentantly as he steered the three of them out the door.

"And proteins, too."

"True. Very true."

Laughing, Tifa shared a glance with Cloud, her mouth quirking impishly. "Maybe we'd better find an all-you-can-eat buffet, so he has lots of choices."

He grinned back, unable to help himself. "We'll have to head to sector seven then," he replied, "the owner of the all-you-can-eat place in sector eight locks the door if he sees Zack coming."

"Oh ha-ha," feigning hurt, Zack folded his arms across his chest and fell back a pace as they walked along.

Ignoring him, Cloud continued toward the elevator. "He's partial to the churrrascaria in sector seven anyway," he confided sotto voce to Tifa, as if revealing a great secret. Without thinking, he reached to take her hand, the gesture familiar after the number of times he'd fantasized about it, only to remember that he had no right. Fingers curled into a loose fist and fell to his side instead.

_Gaia, this is going to be even more difficult than I expected._

By the following Friday, he couldn't believe how prophetic that thought had been. After ten minutes in her company, he had already been fighting his impulses; by the end of the week, he was well on his way to insanity, driven there by the urge to touch her and smile at her and just... _be_ with her.

Everything he remembered about her at thirteen, the age she was when he left Nibelheim, was magnified in her at eighteen, as was her effect on his hormones and body. She was smart, funny, kind and unconsciously sexy. She was also a fighter, strong and willing to take life as it came. As far as he was concerned, she was perfect.

Except that she was also already taken.

Not that she had any problems doling out affection to him as well as Zack. On Sunday, when Zack once again beat him at ping-pong, she'd rewarded the dark-haired man with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That evening, when Cloud soundly beat Zack at pool, he'd been surprised to receive the same reward, her soft form pressing into his side as her lips brushed his skin. Surprised, pleased, and yet suddenly so fiercely jealous that he'd had to excuse himself for a few hours until he calmed down. All because he couldn't have _her_, and the scraps she so sweetly gave him would never be enough.

"Where did you run off to earlier?" Zack demanded when Cloud returned to the apartment. "Thanks to your disappearing act, Tifa's spent hours worried she did something wrong."

_The only thing she's done wrong_, Cloud thought miserably, _is doing everything right_.

"I'm not interested in talking about it, Zack," he'd said instead, "but I'll apologize to Tifa."

And he had. The same way he did on Tuesday when she and Zack dragged him into their pillow fight (he'd ended up flat on his back with her straddling him, the position having an immediate and obvious effect on his body), and then again on Wednesday night when she'd made a concerted effort to burrow into his shoulder during a particularly grotesque scene in the movie they'd been watching (because Zack was in the bathroom, and unavailable).

Thursday he'd come home to find her sitting on the sofa, reading a book and wearing some sort of skimpy little nightie. He'd abruptly turned on his heel and left again, heading to the training simulators and running the Wutai scenario until he managed to beat Sephiroth's best time by 0.4 seconds. Afterward, he'd expended his remaining tension through a visit to the recreation floor.

"Cloud," Zack started the next morning, eyes worried, "are you alright? You've run out on us so often I'd think you were a doctor!" The joke fell flat when Cloud tried and failed to smile at it. "Seriously... Tifa said you came home last night while I was out, and then promptly left again without a word. What gives?"

"Nothing's wrong," Cloud replied with a sigh, "I just went to use the VCG." Zack's eyes widened in a mixture of comical dismay and disbelief. "Don't give me that look," Cloud all but snarled in return, his frustration surging full-force, "you have a girlfriend. I don't. And I came back to find Tifa sitting on the sofa in a practically see-through pair of pajamas." Her unbound breasts had been obvious, the sweetly delineated muscles in her legs and stomach bared for him to look his fill. Faced with a choice of leaving or embarrassing himself drooling, he'd chosen to leave.

Zack's expressive features shifted to convey confusion in spades. "Cloud-"

"Don't," the other interrupted him tiredly, "just... don't. I didn't want to talk about it before, and I don't want to talk about it now." He pushed away from the table, abandoning his mostly untouched cup of coffee. "I'm on duty in ten minutes." Not that there was anything for him to do, but he was required to put in an appearance on the SOLDIER floor at Shin-Ra just the same. "I'll see you tonight."

As he walked out the door, he never noticed the almost grimly determined expression that settled over Zack's face.

After checking in with Lazard, Cloud took the opportunity to crash on the lobby sofa for a few hours of much-needed sleep. While the hard-working Nibelheim boy inside him balked at the blatantly obvious show of boredom, the man produced by five years of training in the SOLDIER program knew there was no real need for him to stay awake. If anyone wanted him, he'd be awake instantly at the first peal of his PHS. When he awoke several hours later, his nap unremarked, it only served to underscore how unnecessary reporting for work had proven.

When his duty period was over, he ventured out into sector eight to pickup carry out, hoping the food would serve as a peace offering if Zack or Tifa were still annoyed with him. It was surprise, then, when he returned to an empty apartment. Sighing somewhat morosely, he helped himself to some of the barbecue – no sense it letting it get cold – and then efficiently packed the leftovers into the refrigerator. Wherever they were, they might be hungry when they returned. Giving the bar a quick once-over, he tossed the sponge in the sink and went to take a much-needed shower.

An hour later, feeling refreshed and enervated, he exited his bedroom to find Tifa in the kitchen, surrounded by various sundae toppings, and struggling with a carton of vanilla ice-cream. He hesitated, but her dark eyes flickered up to catch his own, and the vaguely wounded look there was too much for him to take. Hurting her was the absolute last thing he'd wanted to do; he'd just wanted to avoid ruining his friendship with either her or Zack as a result of his unresolved feelings.

"Hey," he offered in greeting, slipping past her to grab a drink from the fridge, and then leaning against the counter with feigned casualness. He watched her efforts to dent the overly hard block with a metal scoop, and felt his lips twitch into a smile without his willing it.

"Hi," she grunted in return, flashing him a brief but triumphant grin as she pried a small portion free and dropped it in the waiting bowl. "I'm making a sundae," she explained unnecessarily, adding a second minuscule scoop to the first, "want one?"

"Sure," he agreed, lazily stretching to pull another bowl out of the cabinet, "I'll come back tomorrow, after you've had time to break off enough to feed us both."

His tone was teasing, and she paused in her efforts just long enough to stick her tongue out at him. Taking a deep slow breath at the sight of that pert pink muscle, he couldn't help but be grateful that he was wearing loose pants, concealing the effect she had on him. That brief glance of her tongue had started a chain of thought detailing all the other wonderfully arousing things she could do with it. Not that the act had been sexual in any way – if anything, it was blatantly adorable – but his brain seemed to have been pickled in testosterone, and could imbue almost anything with innuendo.

It would have been amusing if it weren't so very frustrating.

For the next few minutes, he waited patiently as she managed to scrape a few more pitiful curls out of the carton. When finally she bit her lip in frustration, he reached around her to place his hand over her own. "Mind if I help?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, I've got it," she answered, her expression stubborn.

"Ti-fa," he cajoled, wiggling the scoop experimentally, "you'll be here all night. I don't know where you've been storing this, but it's more like concrete than ice-cream." She giggled and he took that as consent, pressing the handles of the scoop together and digging deep into the carton.

"Cloud!" she protested, "I said I could get it!" Her fingers twisted under his, pushing his hand away.

A second later a blob of ice-cream hit him in the throat, as the spring on the scoop was abruptly released. If he were a suspicious man, he'd think she did it on purpose: her aim was uncannily accurate for an accident, landing below his Adam's apple but above the v-neck collar of his t-shirt. As it was, he blinked in surprise and rocked back on his heels, before dropping his eyes to watch the cold confection start sliding inexorably downward.

"I only just got out of the shower," he murmured absently, using his fingers to scrape it off his skin.

"Sorry," she replied, but her tone was unrepentant, and there was a mischievous glint in her innocently wide-eyed gaze.

His eyes narrowed, and then – acting on impulse – he very deliberately smeared the confection cupped in his fingers along her collarbone.

Tifa shrieked, and reached for the canned whipped cream to retaliate. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to shake it, and her weapon did nothing more than sputter, decorating her hand with white speckles. Cloud laughed, crowding closer while she was distracted, and pulled the can from her hand. "Now what?" he taunted, very deliberately shaking it so he'd be prepared to 'fire' should she make any sudden moves. "And don't you _dare _think of dumping those sprinkles on me," he warned, catching her sidelong glance at said container. With his hair still wet, he'd end up with one heck of a mess if she upended them over his head.

She wavered for a second, obviously weighing the pros and cons of heeding his warning, and then gave it up as a lost cause. Instead, she settled for sticking her tongue out again. It was childish, but so were food fights.

Cloud's reaction, however, wasn't childish in the least. Tensing against her, his blue eyes deepening to ultramarine, he very slowly leaned in to pin her against the counter. Setting the whipped cream aside, he bracketed her between his arms. "_Don't_ do that again," he advised, his tone quietly pleading. Tifa blinked up at him, her tongue darting out to lave her full bottom lip in a nervous gesture, and he groaned. "Close enough."

The initial touch of his mouth to hers was light and tentative. When her fingers came up to cradle his face, keeping him close rather than pushing him away, he grew bolder. Gently catching her bottom lip between his, he carefully tugged, allowing the moist, silky inner surfaces to drag against her in a soft caress. Warm and insistent, he treated her upper lip to more of the same, and then began alternating between them. Slow, drugging kisses that courted her mouth until her fingers slid into his hair and she opened for him on a sigh. Only then did he allow his tongue to come into play, flickering lightly against her lips before gliding over her teeth to stroke along hers. Repeating the motion, he coaxed her tongue to respond and explore, wondering at her shyness. Surely Zack had kissed her this way before?

The thought caused him to jerk back in sudden awareness of what he was doing. Of what he _shouldn't_ be doing. Tifa protested, tightening her grip on his hair, her mouth seeking the lost pressure of his. "We can't do this," he managed to gasp out, just before her lips brushed against his, sweetly tentative.

"Yes we can," she whispered in reply, one hand gripping his shoulder in an attempt to pull him back down to a more comfortable angle. "We really can. We should. I've been wanting to for _ages_."

That gave him pause. "But... what about Zack?"

"He's out with Aerith and won't be back for a few hours yet." Unconcerned, she pressed a kiss to his jaw, then strained higher to graze his mouth.

Absently, he dipped his head to meet her. "Aerith?" Cloud's tone and expression were puzzled. "Who's Aerith?"

Tifa poked him. "You know very well who she is! If he's told _me_ about her, then I know he must've said something to you."

Several things bothered him about that statement. Brows drawing down in a frown, he took another step back. "Zack's out on a date?" Tifa nodded. "With someone he's known for awhile?"

"Yes."

"You're positive? He actually_ told you_ he was going out on a date?"

A crease was starting to form between Tifa's eyebrows, as her own confusion began to set in. "Yes, Cloud. It's actually not that unusual."

If anything, that seemed to upset him more. "And you don't care?"

Seriously perplexed, and clueless as to the cause of his agitation, Tifa hoisted herself up onto the counter and crossed her arms, keeping her gaze focused on his disturbed face. "Of course not! Why would I?"

Cloud's response when it came was a half-angry, half-wounded snarl: "Because you're his girlfriend!"

Her expression softened, and understanding flared in the depths of her eyes. "No, I'm not."

His reaction was almost comical. "Zack shouldn't be-" he began, only to stop himself mid-sentence with a look of surprise. "You're not?" She shook her head. "Since when?"

Laughing, she reached out to tug on his shirt, reeling him in closer. "Since always. I was never Zack's girlfriend, Cloud."

He stared for a long moment, before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. "I am so confused," he confessed, in a tone that sounded more than a little lost.

Her amusement played against his cheek, strangely soothing, as her hands stroked over his hair. "Aerith is Zack's girlfriend," she explained, waiting until he nodded to continue. "_I_ am _your_ girlfriend. Or at least," and her voice dropped slightly, gaining a note of uncertainty, "I'd like to be."

Relaxing slightly, he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Since when?" he asked again, only this time his tone was hopeful rather than flabbergasted, albeit still tinged with confusion.

Turning her head, she nuzzled against him. "Since a fourteen year old boy promised to be my hero, and left me with stars in my eyes and a kiss on my cheek." Twining her arms around him, she let her breath play over his throat as she spoke. "Five years later I was still waiting for him, more than half convinced he'd forgotten about me, when his best friend came to town." Pausing, she pressed a kiss to his throat, wet and open-mouthed, and delighted in the shivers it caused. "Zack said that you always keep your promises, but often get hung up on the details. Since you hadn't made first class yet, you couldn't come back for me." Another kiss, this one just below his ear. "So he decided to give you some incentive."

Groaning, Cloud felt his face begin to heat as confusion was replaced by embarrassed understanding. "He's been match-making? _That's_ what he thinks he's been doing?"

"Yes. He's been very helpful." Fingers toying with the hair at his nape, she rested her head on his shoulder, seemingly perfectly content. "It was very reassuring to hear you hadn't forgotten about me, Cloud," she confided. "Zack said you were very attentive whenever he mentioned me, and that you started training even more. So it certainly seemed like he was right about how I should approach you."

A choked laugh escaped him at that. "Oh, Tifa," he sighed into her hair, "he was both very right and very wrong." In retrospect, he could see that Zack had been trying to test his interest. While he'd praised Tifa without end, it was more like a salesman trying to interest him in a new car, than as a man in love. If he hadn't been both shocked and jealous, he probably would have seen it from the start. Maybe. With another soft chuckle he pulled back until he could see her face, his own still flushed with chagrin. "Just to be clear: I never forgot you, I soaked up news about you like a sponge, and I planned to put in for leave once I got my promotion." Strong fingers curved under her chin as he shook his head. "You only had to wait a few more weeks.

She smiled back at him, not the least bit sorry for her impatience. "This is better," she answered, squeezing him tighter for emphasis, and hooking her ankles behind his knees for good measure. "I'd rather be here with you than back home in Nibelheim with Daddy. He finally agreed he was wrong about you," she added, "once he met Zack."

Briefly, Cloud wondered what that said about Zack's first impression: was it so good that – by extension – any friend of his must be a fine human being? Or had it been so horrible that her father now viewed Cloud as an upstanding citizen in comparison? Deciding that it didn't matter, he dismissed the thought so he could resume trying to make his point:

"Zack is a lousy matchmaker."

"He is not!" Tifa protested, but he could hear the restrained hilarity in her voice, and see it in her eyes.

"I was convinced he was in love with you," Cloud retorted flatly, "and I've been doing my best not to get in the way, or beat him up just for noticing how wonderful you are." Cocking his head, he smiled a bit sheepishly. "I started tuning him out whenever he mentioned girls in general and you in particular. I think that's why I completely missed that he'd met this Aerith he's dating."

"Oh, you didn't!" she gasped, cheeks pink from his off-hand compliment, only to burst out laughing when he nodded. "Well... okay," she agreed, once she'd stifled her giggles, "his approach wasn't ideal. It still worked!" Hooking a finger into the damp collar of his shirt, she tugged gently for emphasis. "The ice-cream was his idea."

"I thought your aim was too good to be an accident," he responded, narrowing his eyes playfully. "I bet you were only faking your difficulty with the scoop, too."

Tifa assumed a virtuous expression that proclaimed louder than words that he'd guessed correctly. "You were much more open when you relaxed around me," she said instead, "so we thought that if I could catch you off guard, you might forget to run." He cleared his throat at that, looking away awkwardly, and she reached out to turn his face back to hers. "When he told me that you had the wrong idea about our relationship, I didn't believe him."

Suddenly, Cloud was grateful Zack had confronted him that morning, remembering his friend's shocked expression and seeing it in a new light. Tifa had been touching and flirting with him on purpose, and neither she nor Zack understood his reaction. Not until he'd cracked and revealed his frustration. "Think you're that irresistible?" he teased, deciding not to worry over previous misconceptions.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa refrained from pointing out that she'd simply found it impossible to believe he was that dense. She'd had enough of him being uncomfortable around her; there was no need to prick his ego. "That's it exactly," she replied, "and now I'm worrying myself silly trying to figure out why you're not kissing me."

"My bad," he willingly conceded. "You'll have to give me some hints on how I can make it up to you."

Fisting her hands in his shirt, she gave an insistent jerk, pulling his body flush against hers. "That's a good start," she breathed, her lips brushing his mouth as her legs shifting to wrap around his waist.

"I think I get the idea," Cloud murmured in return, briefly pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back, her eyes remained closed, lips slightly pursed. "I just have one more question, first."

Dark lashes fluttered open slightly, transforming her expression from bliss to mild frustration. "What?"

His thumb stroked over her cheekbone as his fingers tangled in her hair. Blue eyes bright and intent, his mouth curving with a slight smile, he ignored her pique. "Will you be my girlfriend, Tifa?"

When her limbs tightened and she arched to press her mouth to his, Cloud was fairly certain her answer was a definite yes.

* * *

This was written for a friend who requested: jealousy, Zack, Cloud, and Tifa.

If you're wondering what the VCG is, it's the plot device used in _Safe Sex_. I thought about giving it a name that was based on an acronym describing it's purpose, but the closest I could come to a real name was Phyllis (for Programmable Human Love Life Simulator), but that was just too silly.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, Tifa never wanted for company. In fact, as one of very few girls in her age group, she was spoiled with attention. Boys fell over themselves to be friendly, and to catch her eye.

Except for Cloud.

Cloud just... _was_. Quiet and somewhat smaller than most of the other boys, he went his own way, followed his own whims, and stayed on the fringes of any gathering or event. It made him seem mysterious, even though she'd lived next door to him all her life. Her father's rampant dislike painted him with a dangerous brush that only served to color him even more intriguing.

She thought she would like to be his friend, if only her father would allow it.

When she was thirteen, and he fourteen, she learned that there were depths to him that no one – excepting his mother – had expected. Cloud had dreams of being more than just another boy from Nibelheim, and he was determined to make them become reality. He was confident not in his ability to succeed, but in the certainty that he had to try. And, somehow, she was at the heart of that. He wanted to be more than he was – more than the others – to prove he was worthy of her.

_Her_. As if she were more than a pampered little girl who received more than her fair share of notice, simply because she happened to be born female.

It was eye-opening, and suddenly, in that moment, she abruptly realized who she wanted to share her life... and it was him. Cloud Strife. Not because_ he_ wanted _her_, but because he wanted to be more than he was, and made her want the same. He kissed her on the cheek and promised to come back a hero; she watched him go with wide eyes and silently promised to be worthy of _him_.

She decided to start by learning more about him, her next-door-enigma. His mother was thrilled at the opportunity to talk about her son, and welcomed Tifa into their home when she timidly knocked on the door. At first, they discussed simple things: his favorite color (brown, which puzzled her, as he tended to wear blue), his favorite meal (chicken and dumplings, which Tifa became determined to learn to cook) and his hobbies (anything related to engines and motion). Having blossomed overnight into her first crush, Tifa thought every little detail fascinating; but she found herself wishing it was Cloud telling her about himself, rather than his mother, and bitterly regretting that she hadn't paid more attention when she had the chance. Instead, in his absence, what she came to notice were the vacancies Cloud had been prone to fill; the way he'd always been there, in the background.

And how much she missed him, when they'd hardly ever spoken.

Slowly, over the next few months, Tifa and Audra Strife became friends, and began to share secrets. In time, their relationship became a comfort to both of them: the widow simply being lonely, and the teen craving the advice of another woman in the wake of the changes puberty wrought. Eventually, it was Cloud's mother, not Tifa's father, who gave her 'the talk'.

Even so, Tifa insisted that she didn't want Cloud to know how close they'd become. "If he changes his mind," she tried to explain, "I don't want him to feel obligated to come back for me, just because you and I are friends." His mother had rolled her eyes and given Tifa a hug, huffing something under her breath about stubborn teenagers. Tifa had refrained from pointing out the other reason she didn't want to tell him: he might think she was spying on him. Which, in a way, she was. And the more she learned, the more enamored she became.

Although far from being an unbiased source, all of the stories and anecdotes his mother related indicated that Cloud was a genuinely kind and caring person. One who didn't just want a better life for himself – to make a name for himself – but who wanted to do it by becoming a hero. He joined SOLDIER not for the fame and fortune – although those were perks he hoped would help him catch Tifa's eye – but because he wanted to help people. His mother described it as a deep and abiding need to protect others, and claimed it was the reason he'd been involved in so many fights: he'd made himself a target for the bigger, more belligerent boys in town, so they'd leave the younger kids alone.

Which was impressive, as far as it went, but it wasn't the only reason he'd pitted himself against those who were both larger and stronger than he. "Cloud has been angry at himself for years because of his failure to protect you – his inability to save you when you missed your footing and fell from the mountain several years ago," Audra explained, sighing with regret. "He couldn't – or wouldn't – forgive himself, and was insistent that he needed to be stronger. I guess he thought he could get that way through fighting." It went unsaid, albeit understood, that his desire to be stronger was another reason he wanted to join SOLDIER.

"It wasn't his fault," Tifa murmured in reply, stunned to find he blamed himself for her foolishness. His mother merely sighed again, the sound indicating that she wasn't the one who needed to be convinced.

Initially, Tifa fell in love with the _idea_ of Cloud: a boy who fired her imagination and sparked in her the drive to be more than an over-indulged princess in a backwater town. It was later, as she came to understand the different facets of his personality, that she fell in the love with Cloud the person: both who he was, and who he wanted to be.

The second plunge was even further, deeper, and more consuming than the first.

When Cloud graduated from cadet to SOLDIER 3rd class a year after he left Nibelheim, Tifa helped his mother bake and send him a cake to celebrate. He'd written back to say it arrived in one piece (although slightly squashed) and that he'd had a hard time keeping his best friend from devouring it while he – Cloud – was on duty.

Upon his promotion to 2nd class at the age of seventeen, the two women each had a single glass of champagne to toast the achievement. Tifa nursed hers for several hours while staring at his picture. She'd long since become accustomed to spending her evenings at the Strife home: trying out new recipes, discussing changes – or lack thereof – in the town, and – occasionally – giggling over passages in one of the romance novels the older woman had stashed away in her youth. At least once a week Audra would also share news from Cloud's letters.

His promotion, however, was the first time he'd ever sent a picture of himself. Two of them, actually: one from the side, the other from the front. Both were bright, official looking glossies of him in a dark uniform. The sleeveless top revealed leanly muscled arms, while the blueish color called attention to his eyes. At some point since he left home he'd cut his hair, and she thought the shorter style suited him. Of course, that could have been her hormones talking, as her fingers wanted nothing more than to play with the strands at his nape. It certainly was no exaggeration to say that, after three years without seeing him, the photos threw her for a loop, leaving her stunned. Cloud had grown up to be... _hot_. Tifa's only complaint was the fact that his pants were baggy. She pouted about it until his mother laughed so hard she spilled her drink.

Two more years passed, and although her subconscious grew more and more adept at fantasizing about her blond-haired hero, Tifa's more rational side began to doubt he could possibly still be interested. Surely there were lots of girls in Midgar who would be interested in someone like Cloud. She'd heard that many SOLDIER operatives had entire fan clubs of devotees! Why would he come back to such a nowhere town for a girl who'd scarcely noticed his existence until he left?

And then Zack came to Nibelheim on assignment, and _recognized her,_ because his roommate had once shown him a picture. Embarrassingly, the picture was a few years old, and she'd had on that horrid cowgirl outfit a friend had dared her into wearing (obviously, Audra would be getting an earful on choosing her photo moments) but it apparently meant something to Cloud. _She_ must still mean something to Cloud.

The knowledge rallied her flagging spirits, and she began peppering the SOLDIER 1st with questions. Questions which Zack – friendly, cheerful Zack – willingly answered.

"Is he happy?" was the first thing she wanted to know.

"Except for when I trounce him at ping-pong, sure. Pretty much."

"Ping-pong?" Out of all the things she'd imagined Cloud doing for fun, that had never once occurred to her.

"Yeah!" Zack's enthusiasm was undeniable. "Lazard finally got a new table for the SOLDIER floor. It's been a couple years since we broke the last one." There was an odd note of... pride in that statement.

Tifa stared for a moment, and then decided that this was either (a) the kind of thing she'd have to see for herself in order to understand or (b) something she really didn't _want_ to understand. "Does he miss Nibelheim?" she asked, dropping the subject of ping-pong without regret.

"Not... really." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, obviously not wanting to hurt her feelings by telling her Cloud wasn't pining for home. "He misses some of the people – that's why he writes his mom religiously, every week – but as for the town...? It's not something he talks about."

She nodded. There really wasn't much to miss. If (or when) she left, she wouldn't be regretting it, either. "So..." her tone was hesitant, and perhaps a bit wistful, "what's he like?"

Zack laughed. "What do you mean? He's the same as he ever was!" Virtually unchanged from the boy Zack had met almost five years before.

Blushing, she ducked her head. "I mean..." she fumbled for words, since just repeating the same question wouldn't help explain, "he was always quiet and withdrawn. I just wondered if he's changed."

"Ah." Zack stood, gloved fingers idly scratching his chin as he stared off into the sky. "Well, I wouldn't say he's withdrawn, but he's still pretty quiet. Cloud's got to be really het up about something to raise his voice." The mischievous edge to his grin clued Tifa in to the fact that the aforementioned ping-pong matches were one activity likely to provoke a reaction from Cloud. "His sense of humor is kind of sarcastic, and he can be pretty biting with it if you piss him off. Luckily, though, it takes a lot to make him angry." Tilting his head, he shifted his focus back to Tifa's face. "I don't really know what else to say. I mean... I could talk about how he's loyal and hard-working and stuff, but that's pretty much a given." Broad shoulders moved in an easy shrug. "He's... Cloud."

The nervous knot inside Tifa eased. He _was_ Cloud, and still a familiar – if more mature – Cloud. Midgar hadn't changed that. "Does he... does he miss me?" she'd tried not to ask, she really had, but couldn't hold it back any longer.

Folding his arms across his chest, Zack gave her a narrow-eyed look that completely altered his demeanor. Not that he suddenly seemed unfriendly, just guarded. "Should he?" there was a protective edge to the question, and it was clear that – although he might not talk about Nibelheim much or often, Cloud had certainly explained at least a few things about how he grew up. "Did you, or anyone else, miss him?"

Tifa nodded without hesitation, brown eyes clear and earnest as she met Zack's gaze. "Every day."

Her answer took him aback, but only for a second. Then he recovered, face filled with good humor again. "Spike has good taste," the SOLDIER commented, earning a blush for his effort. "All I know," he went on, answering her earlier question, "is that he carries that photo of you with him everywhere." He grinned, and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Only way I'd do that is if I were crazy about the girl, or related to her."

She flushed further in response, and shy embarrassment all but forced her next words out: "Then why hasn't he come back?" Softer, looking away nervously as she reigned in her emotions, "He promised."

Handsome features softened, a glint of understanding appearing in blue eyes. "What did he promise?"

So she told him, and – sighing and shaking his head – Zack had explained what he suspected was going on in Cloud's. Together, they then devised a plan to give the blond young man some additional incentive.

Tifa was tired of waiting, and who better to help plot her seduction of Cloud than his best friend?

Which was how she ended up in Midgar, learning first-hand exactly how adorable, sexy, honest, sexy, sweet, sexy, frustrating and _sexy_ Cloud could be. Most of which she couldn't fault him for, but he had no business being that attractive if he was just going to get her hot and bothered - simply by _being_ - and then _leave_!

It was both confusing and irritating. Especially since the whole point of her visit was to jump-start their relationship. The finer details of the promise he'd made five years before didn't matter. At least not to her. She just wanted to be with him. Soon. Now.

When she'd first arrived, she'd been gifted with a few moments of heaven. Shortly after he'd opened the door, she'd thrown her arms around Cloud's neck, and, for whatever reason – reflex, surprise, welcome – he'd hugged her back. Being wrapped in his arms, the planes of his body strong and warm against her curves, his clean, masculine scent causing an excited fluttering in her stomach, merely served to impress upon her that she was where she was supposed to be. A strong desire to be closer sparked an unexpected urge to wrap her legs around his waist, one she might have given in to, if he hadn't abruptly released her and all but shoved her at Zack.

Blinking in puzzlement, she and Zack had exchanged glances, baffled as to what Cloud was thinking. Tifa also couldn't help feeling somewhat hurt. Although inexperienced and perhaps a bit naive, she'd still felt Cloud's reaction to her, and knew what it meant. So why was he pretending it hadn't happened? Why was he ignoring it? Why was he ignoring _her_?

The remainder of the week was an exercise in – alternately – restraining herself from punching him out of frustration, and refraining from bursting into tears out of hurt. During the pillow fight Zack started, she ended up on top of Cloud, straddling him with their bodies pressed close together. For a few seconds, he arched into her, treating her to an amazing surge of sensation... then he rolled out from under her to go for a walk. A_ walk! _The night they watched a horror film, and she all but climbed into his lap, she swore she felt him nuzzle her hair. But when Zack returned – after spending all the time he _reasonably_ could in the bathroom – Cloud abruptly stood and retreated to his room, claiming the film was boring.

Moderately modest lingerie had him turning tail and leaving without even saying hello.

She was ready to give up, when Zack came to her – _laughing_, of all things – because he'd figured out what the problem was.

Cloud thought the two of them were dating. As in she and Zack. As in the girl he'd been in love with for years, and his best friend.

It seemed preposterous, while at the same time making a tremendous amount of sense. Cloud would never make a move on his best friend's girl, but at the same time, it would be almost impossible not to react to the (mostly innocent) teasing to which Tifa had been subjecting him.

Maybe it was still too early to give up, even if the week was all but over.

With Cloud's misconception in mind, they concocted one last scheme. It was blatantly ridiculous – as so many of Zack's ideas often were – but, he assured her, that's why it would work.

"It's when he relaxes that he forgets – even if just for a minute or so – that he's not supposed to think of you as his," Zack tried to explain, as he dug through the Shin-Ra cafeteria freezer to get a carton of ice cream from the very bottom. "Haven't you noticed? I thought at first he was just hesitant about public displays of affection or something, 'cause he'd go to take your hand or put his arm around your shoulders and then abruptly change his mind. But now," he paused for a moment to straighten the dangerously leaning tower of ice cream, "I think those were times when he slipped and only just caught himself."

Tifa's expression was blatantly skeptical.

Zack sighed. "Cloud lives a lot in his head, right? I can practically guarantee he's imagined dating you." Given the way his own mind worked, he could probably guarantee a lot more than that... but he wasn't going to elaborate. Cloud would kill him if he ever found out. "You imagine something long enough," he continued, "it starts to seem real. In his head, the two of you being a couple has – probably – been a done deal for _years_."

"And now he's trying to adjust his thinking?"

"Exactly." Having found what he was after – a carton of vanilla so encrusted with ice crystals as to give the impression it had been buried in a snowbank – Zack carelessly tumbled the other cartons back into the freezer, and slammed it closed.

"You better hope nobody ever finds out you're the one that made such a mess," Tifa commented dryly.

Shrugging with an impressive lack of concern, he held the carton in one hand, balanced like a tray on the tips of his fingers, and slung his other arm around her shoulders. "So... you up for trying to circumvent the part of Spiky's brain that tells him 'no' when what he really should be thinking is 'yes yes yes'?"

Hesitantly, her hopeful outlook greatly diminished, she agreed.

And as it happened, before the night was over she learned that Cloud kissing her was even better than Cloud hugging her. He didn't rush, made sure she wanted the press of his mouth before doing more than brushing his lips against hers, and then proceeded to turn her legs to mush and set her heart to racing.

_Bliss._

At least until he remembered what he _thought_ he was doing, and tried to withdraw. Although he was adorable in his confusion, Tifa really preferred him without it. So she explained, and explained a bit more, and when comprehension dawned, and he finally – _finally! _– asked her to be his, she reeled him in closer to wrap herself around him in every way she possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years is a long time to wait to resolve your sexual tension. Especially when all five of them take place after the onset of puberty, and at least two pass after you've reached the age of consent. The sudden, surprise release of even some of that long-held restraint made it difficult to remember that loving, considerate men didn't ravish their virginal girlfriends on kitchen counters, especially not a mere ten minutes after forging said relationship.

Not that Cloud was thinking very clearly in any case. Tifa's arms were around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair; her legs were twined around his waist, clenched tight at his hips; and her mouth was hot and open beneath his, innocently eager. Inexperienced but not reluctant, she'd quickly learned how to respond to the press of his lips, the stroke of his tongue. When hers made its first, shy foray between his lips, he captured it with gentle suction, delighting in the surprised, hungry sound that escaped her.

He'd dreamed of this, fantasized about it – hell, he'd even _practiced_ for it – for years. And although he had an excellent imagination, this was better. Much, much better. Letting his hands wander until they cupped her bottom, he pulled her in tighter, grinding his arousal into the lush cradle between her thighs. With a moan, she broke away from his kiss, her head falling back to expose her throat as she gasped for breath. It was all the invitation he needed to slide his mouth down that delicate column, tongue flickering out to sample her taste: sugar and salt and vanilla, shifting to cream when he reached her collarbone and found traces of the confection he'd playfully smeared there earlier. That flavor was less beguiling and strangely intrusive, serving as a reminder that helped clear the haze of longing from his mind.

Despite what his libido would have him believe, how persuasive it was, or how willing Tifa seemed... this was neither the time nor the place for the kind of activity his body was advocating. It was far too soon, too rushed. Much as he wanted her – and _Shiva_ he did, always had – the physical desire was just a small part of that. A small part with a very big, very insistent voice. The rest of him was ecstatic just to be with her, and wanted her to know that before they went any further than petting.

_Heavy petting_, he mentally amended when a gentle nibble at the base of her throat prompted her to tighten her hold, a soft, needy whimper emerging from parted lips.

When he made love to her, he wanted privacy and a bed, both of which were lacking at the moment. Even more preferable were an abundance of time and enough control to go slowly. To savor the experience.

Sighing soundlessly, Cloud opened his eyes to look at the woman in his arms, shifting his hold to hug her against his chest. Finding the sensitive spot behind her ear, he breathed her name as both question and endearment: "Tifa?"

"Hmmm?" she rubbed her face, kittenish, against his shirt, her slim form relaxed and almost drowsy.

Cloud smiled, his expression hidden in her hair. "Did you really want any of this ice-cream, or was it just a prop? 'Cause it's going to make a horrible mess if we don't put it back in the freezer soon." He leaned back a bit as he said it, in order to watch her face.

While his tone was still soft and gentle, albeit teasing, the words were unexpected, and took a moment to register. When they did, Tifa's eyes flew open, her head turning toward the forgotten carton as if she expected to see a puddle already spreading underneath it. Cloud brought his forehead to rest against her temple as she exhaled in relief, and she could see his smile out of the corner of her eye. She leaned into him, letting her eyes fall closed again as his lips ghosted across her cheek.

"I don't think _anyone_ should eat that ice-cream," she answered, her tone a match for the teasing in his. "Zack dug it out of the bottom of the cafeteria freezer."

That surprised a soft chuckle out of him, even as his mouth shifted to press a kiss to the corner of hers. "No wonder it could pass for concrete," he commented, wryly.

Tifa's smile widened, and she nuzzled his palm as his fingers moved to cup her cheek, coaxing her to turn back to meet his kiss. It was sweet but brief, his other hand finding her knee as he straightened, signaling she should let him go. Pouting a bit she did, her legs sliding free and her heels falling to _thunk_ lightly against the under-counter cabinets. Cloud just grinned and dropped another kiss on her mouth, before stepping away to pick up the ice-cream carton and carry it to the sink.

"Why don't you take a shower while I clean up in here?"

Reluctantly dragging her gaze from his butt to her damp and somewhat sticky shirt, Tifa bit her lip in indecision. On the one hand, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible: she would be heading back to Nibelheim on Monday, and they'd already wasted most of the week. On the other, a shower meant she'd have an excuse to change into something 'more comfortable'. Her smile turned mischievous and vaguely naughty at the thought. Now that they were officially a couple, Tifa had every intention of sleeping in Cloud's bed for the rest of her stay. She wanted to be held and kissed and cuddled; to fall asleep wrapped up in him. Maybe even more, if things continued to feel so right. Either way, the lingerie from the night before should help her convince him if he needed any persuading to share.

"Tifa?" He was eyeing her over his shoulder as he ran hot water over the carton of ice-cream, the shadow of a smirk curving his lips.

Blinking, she realized she was still sitting on the counter, fingers plucking idly at her shirt while she plotted her way into a night of snuggling. Flushing slightly, she hopped down and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "You'll be here when I get back?" she asked, mostly teasing but with a trace of worry. "No more ducking out on me?"

Expression softening, Cloud dipped his head to affectionately rub his nose against hers. "I'll be here. Come find me when you're finished."

"Anywhere?" She didn't want to enter his bedroom and intrude on his privacy without permission.

Bumping her nose with his once more, he turned back to the sink. "Anywhere."

His easy agreement warmed her all the way down to her toes, and she gave him a brief but jubilant hug before vanishing into the guest room. "I won't be long!"

Pleased himself, Cloud finished thawing the ice-cream and rinsed the last milky traces down the drain. The sound of the shower was faintly audible when he turned off the kitchen faucet, and his mind briefly wandered to a fantasy of Tifa, naked and wet in the small white cubicle. Willfully, he redirected his thoughts back to the kitchen and the sundae toppings still scattered on the counter. _Must not rush things. Must not rush things._ The phrase could be his new mantra.

Once he finished putting everything away, he stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the corner hamper in his room, before moving into the en-suite to run a cloth over his chest, washing away the sticky residue of their aborted food fight. He'd just turned on his computer and pulled on a clean shirt when he heard the shower shut off; when Tifa appeared in the doorway ten minutes later, lightly tapping her fingers on the frame, he'd logged onto the Shin-Ra HR site. "Come in!" he called, humor an undercurrent in his voice -he'd already told her she was welcome. Turning his head, his breath caught at the sight of her in the same lingerie she'd worn the night before, brain momentarily short-circuiting.

Tifa had been very particular when she'd purchased her 'seduction' pajamas. She'd wanted something tempting but still innocent, sexy but not risque. After much consideration, she'd finally decided on a set made of a silky, semi-sheer fabric the same ultramarine shade as Cloud's eyes when they went dark and intent.

Like they were doing now, as his gaze slowly raked her form; taking the time to observe everything, where previously he'd resisted the urge.

The top had a loose boat-neck collar that fastened with a ribbon tie at the base of her throat. Arranged with artful care, one cap-sleeve rested demurely on her shoulder, while the other slid lower, around her bicep. Both were slashed, revealing hints of the skin beneath, and buttoned at the cuffs, which were touched with just a hint of lace. Soft, billowy fabric fell from the neckline to cover her breasts, outlining her curves, slightly darker patches a telltale indicator of the rosy crests beneath. At her ribs, a wide band gathered the fabric in close to her body, two buttons ensuring it wouldn't ride up and give any more of a show than was strictly intended.

Her midriff was left bare, so her flat tummy could beckon the brush of his fingers.

Matching shorts clung to her hips, held there by a band identical to the one under her breasts. As with the sleeves, each cuff was edged with lace, and satin ribbons were threaded around each leg, just at the crease between body and thigh, inexorably drawing Cloud's eyes to the join between them.

Biting the inside of her lip to keep from smiling too widely and ruining the guileless image she presented, Tifa watched as he swallowed and then licked his lips, mouth hanging partially open, blue eyes wide and slightly glassy. It wasn't until she moved, tucking her right arm behind her back to cup the inside of her left elbow, the fingers of her left hand toying with the satin tie on her leg, that he snapped out of his daze. Pleased amusement shone in her eyes, and the corners of his crinkled in response before he shook his head.

"Does your father know you packed that?" he teased, turning back to the computer screen.

Walking up behind him, she slid her arms down his shoulders and over his chest, leaning forward to whisper her answer in his ear: "It's for your eyes only. He doesn't even know I _own_ it." When his lids fluttered closed and he swallowed again, tilting his head to let her breath play along his throat, she laughed. "I bought it here, in Midgar." Resting her chin on the top of his head, she added a soft but firm reminder: "I'm a big girl now, legally an adult. Daddy doesn't really have a say anymore." Cloud brushed his lips against her arm in wordless agreement, and she subsided, satisfied. "So... what are you doing?"

"I'm putting in for leave. Maybe I can go home with you on Monday." His response was easy, fingers once again moving over the keyboard.

"Really?" Surprised but pleased she tightened her hold, hugging him just a bit harder.

"I told you I'd planned to go back to visit once I was promoted," he answered, taking his turn to remind her of the way things were between them. "And I thought maybe you'd like some company."

"Of course I would!" Tilting her head to press her cheek against his hair, she let her fingers play with a few of his longer spikes. It was just...she hadn't even considered that he might be ready to return after his five year absence. Not when she didn't want to leave, and was only going home because of the things she'd left unfinished. Because it was expected, not because it was what she wanted herself. But she hadn't been invited to stay any longer, and while she had worked and saved enough to rent a room in Nibelheim, she couldn't afford a cardboard box in Midgar.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, he angled his head back to look at her. "You're welcome to stay, Tifa," he told her, his tone a touch hopeful, "or to come back and visit again. Anytime."

For which assurance he earned a smile and an upside-down kiss. "Not now," she answered, "but... soon?"

Mako-blue eyes stared deep into warm brown, reading the sincere certainty there, and then he nodded. "Soon."

Withdrawing so he could finish filling out forms or whatever else his request for leave entailed, Tifa moved to sit cross-legged on the bed to begin braiding her hair. Cloud's unspoken fascination with her long tresses, coupled with her position and the fact that she was _on his bed _threatened to derail his thought processes again, and he stole a number of glances her way as he navigated the HR jungle.

Except for the soft clack of his keyboard and the rustle of her clothing, the room was silent for the next few minutes. A companionable quiet.

Until Tifa remembered something Zack had said, and decided to ask about it. "Cloud?" she began, her tone hesitantly curious, "What's the VCG?"

To her surprise he froze, cheeks flushing pink under his tan, a reaction which made her even more interested in his answer.

"Why? Did Zack mention it?" Cloud sincerely hoped he didn't sound as blind-sided as he suddenly felt.

She nodded, fingers nimbly twisting and weaving silken strands into a neat rope. "He said something about knowing you had the wrong idea if you were visiting the VCG."

_Thank you, Zack!_ Cloud thought, rather acidly. Clicking_ submit _on his completed leave request, he pushed away from the computer and turned to face her, folding his arms in an unconsciously defensive pose. "I'm not really sure how best to explain it," he told her, truthfully. It wasn't that it was a _difficult_ concept; it was that it could very easily be a _touchy_ one. He didn't want to upset Tifa. Ever.

"Well, what does VCG stand for?" she asked, reasonably.

Flushing even more, Cloud emphatically decided he wouldn't be explaining _that_. Not yet, anyway, and never if he had any choice. It didn't help that she'd finished her braid and was watching him with an expression of mixed amusement and confusion. "It's... it's a training simulator," he finally managed. Again, a truthful answer, albeit a misleading one.

"Training," she replied, her tone containing laughter and skepticism commingled.

It prompted him to wonder if Zack had already explained this, and she just wanted to see if she'd get the same answer twice. That thought eased some of his discomfort. Tifa teasing was much better than Tifa angry or hurt. He could deal with teasing. "Acclimation training," he elaborated, reaching out to take her hands in his. "Learning how to adjust to our enhanced strength and reflexes. It's... almost frightening to realize what you can do after just the first stage of treatments." He glanced at her face, briefly, before returning his attention to their joined hands. "Candidates go in with better than average response times or bench-press ratings, and – a few hours later – come out with the ability to dart across a room twice as fast as before, and able to crush concrete blocks with one hand."

Tifa watched as his thumbs stroked over the backs of her hands, his touch gentle. Light. Careful. Turning her hand, she playfully trapped his thumb under hers, prompting him to glance upward again. "So... this VCG thing helps you learn how to avoid harming innocent building materials?"

Her smile and her teasing invited him to relax, but he wasn't quite yet ready. Hurting her had been a very real fear for him. "Well, it wasn't really building materials Shin-Ra was worried about when they developed the VCG," he explained. "It was something far more precious and... and irreplaceable." Blue eyes darted another quick look at her face, read understanding there. He cleared his throat in an effort to quell another rush of awkwardness. "The primary impetus was to avoid lawsuits, but it's not unusual for SOLDIERs to be in established relationships, and there were some... incidents, early on, where wives or girlfriends were hurt." Thankfully, all such injuries had been fully treatable with materia, but that didn't erase the pain of them, or help with the shock and horror felt by both the SOLDIER and the woman involved. "So they designed the VCG. It's a virtual reality simulator that's supposed to help us realize just how strong we are, in an environment where nobody can get hurt – physically or emotionally. No matter how carried away a guy gets." His gaze was focused firmly on their bare feet, not daring to chance another look at her face, especially not when he could feel how his cheeks were on fire. "And you just sort of... practice... until you don't, um, lose control."

Eyeing his blond head, flushed face, and bowed shoulders, Tifa couldn't help thinking he was adorable. His embarrassment was obvious: it must be difficult to tell your girlfriend you've been 'practicing' having sex with her using a computer simulation. Because there wasn't a doubt in her mind that his virtual girl was a facsimile of herself. He was probably wondering if she was going to be offended. On the contrary, she was flattered. And touched. Tifa was very quick on the uptake, and had heard all the things he _hadn't _said while giving his explanation. She suspected that Cloud had erred on the side of caution when learning to control his enhanced strength, to the point that he'd been excessive. All just to be certain he never hurt her. It was also safe to assume that he'd exhaustively studied the program's repertoire of positions and techniques, so he could be sure to be good at it. That she would enjoy it. Tifa would wager her boyfriend could double as a sex encyclopedia.

She took a slow, deep breath to control the tingles that particular realization brought with it.

Poor Cloud was still looking a bit like he expected to be slapped or yelled at, though. Since he was still staring rather determinedly at their feet, she wiggled her toes at him in an attempt to ease his anxiety. "Do you like it?"

Surprised, he raised his gaze to her face, and found her grinning at him, her expression distinctly pleased. Maybe even a touch smug. "What?"

"My nail polish." Shifting to rest her toes against his, she wiggled them again.

He blinked, and she giggled. The sound seemed to wash away his lingering disquiet, and he smiled, realizing that – as far as Tifa was concerned – the subject of the VCG was closed. "It's very..." he paused as if considering, "...pale? Almost natural."

She laughed aloud at that, and tapped his arm with the end of her braid. "That's probably why it's called 'clear coat'," she answered, wrinkling her nose at him and his deadpan teasing. "Aerith did it the day we went shopping."

"And when was that?" A smile played around his mouth when he noted that the tie in her hair was made of the same blue ribbon and lace that were used on her pajamas; the polish on her fingers the same as had been used on her toes. It was... charming. _She_ was charming.

"Wednesday while you were on duty." Even knowing how much more advanced and busy Midgar was compared to home, the variety of shops and goods available had been surprising. To say nothing of the theaters and restaurants and such. Which reminded her: "Did you know Zack has a fan club?" He shook his head, one eyebrow raised in doubtful inquiry. "Aerith and I met a few of the members while we were shopping. I'm supposed to ask if you know how it got its name."

"Oh?" His tone was quietly pleased that she was already trying to use him as an informant. "What's it called?"

"Puppy Love." The suppressed humor in Tifa's voice was easily subsumed by Cloud's outright laughter.

"'Puppy' was the nickname Zack's earliest SOLDIER mentor gave him," he explained, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head while he laughed. "He was a bit hyperactive when he first signed up."

"Was?" Tifa asked, in tones of disbelief. "You mean more so than _now_?"

That prompted more chuckles as he nodded. "I guess someone found out about the nickname," he added, shrugging with unconcern. "Does Zack know he has a fan club?"

"Aerith doesn't think so. She was planning to tease him about it tonight." Reaching out, she grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, and slid down to lie on her stomach, making herself comfortable.

Distracted by the way her movements caused her muscles to flex and her breasts to bounce, it took him a moment to remember that he should really say something. "He'll probably be torn between horror due to the name, and excitement that he's joined the ranks of Sephiroth and Genesis."

"And you."

"Me?" Cloud stilled, staring at her in shock.

Chin snugged into his pillow, she grinned back at him. "You've had a fan club for over a year now! It's called 'Golden Chocobo' – because you're rare and wonderful and have such great hair-" And then she had to stop talking, because he was tickling her and she really needed to save her breath for giggling. "You get a chocobo charm for signing up," she managed to gasp out, the first time he gave her a break. "Members are supposed to wear it on a bracelet, and add a little chocobo footprint charm for every time they spot you!" That tidbit of information was, of course, cause for another round of tickle-torture. "Stop stop stop!" she finally begged, "I give! Uncle!" Her head was hanging partially off the bed, both of her legs were trapped under his thigh, and her wrists were held in one of his hands while the other danced across her ribs.

Subsiding, he collapsed beside her, leaning on his elbow to watch her as they both caught their breath. Or, rather, as she panted for air and he struggled not to think about what her wriggling and squirming had done to him. Once she could manage it, she turned her head and tugged on his shirt. "Cloud?"

Good humor flickered around his mouth and glowed in the heightened mako-blue of his eyes. "What?"

"Do you think I should get a charm for every time you left and then came back a few hours later? Or maybe just one for every day I've been here? One for every hour? That would be a lot of charms..."

At that point, kissing her was really the only option.

Tifa uttered a soft, contented sigh as his lips found hers, the hand on his shirt tightening its hold, while the other crept up to tangle in his hair. Where before his kisses had been hungry and inflaming, passionate, these were slow and almost soothing. He kissed her softly, lips lightly and repeatedly brushing over hers, gradually shifting to a gentle pressure. Thoroughly, as if he had all the time in the world, and wanted to do a proper job. Tenderly, leaving her breathless but relaxed. Languorous.

And – to his own lazily enamored gratification – very, very clingy. When he pulled back, she turned into him, snuggling closer. His palm rubbed idle circles on her back as he nuzzled her cheek, and dusted kisses over her hair and shuttered eyes. When her fingers slipped from his nape to rest on his shoulder, he captured them in his own to nibble carefully at the tips, prompting a drowsy smile.

Tifa decided that she must have melted when he started kissing her. It explained how she'd managed to press herself so closely against him without either of them being poked by inconveniently placed knees or elbows. Obviously, her bones had vanished, leaving her limbs heavy and cumbersome. Cloud would just have to carry her when it came time to move. That was alright, though, because she felt wonderful: safe and cozy and brimming with affection where she lay sheltered by his lean form, perfectly happy to remain where she was indefinitely. The way he radiated heat stole any will to move, much like lying in the sun on a hot day.

Apparently she'd voiced that aloud, for he exhaled a soft laugh as he nuzzled her hair. "It's the mako," he murmured, "I'm your own personal space-heater."

"Electric blanket," she corrected sleepily, wiggling her left arm just a bit for emphasis. "This side's cold."

Another warm puff of laughter played against her temple. "All right then." Gently disengaging her hold on his shirt, Cloud rolled to his feet as she grumbled a protest. He turned to find her burrowing into the space he'd just vacated. "Come on, Tifa, let's get you in bed," he coaxed.

Dark lashes lifted, allowing one bleary brown eye to give him a stern look. "Staying here."

His answering smile was soft. "If you want."

"Mmm," she agreed, dragging her head up and down on the covers a few times in what he took to be a nod.

A moment later her breathing started to even out, and he sighed. Scooping her up long enough to pull the covers back, he resettled her between the sheets, amused that she wriggled around until she found the warm imprint of their bodies. He retrieved the pillow that had fallen to the floor during their earlier play, dropping it on the bed only to have slender arms snake out and wrap around it like it was a teddy bear. Shaking his head, he left her dozing while he wandered through the apartment, turning out the lights; he returned to find her sitting up and staring into the dark with half-open eyes.

"Cloud?" she called as the door latched behind him, and he remembered that to her, the gloomy room was pitch black.

"It's me," he answered, padding across the floor to slide under the covers himself.

Her voice was drowsy but playfully petulant as she patted the mattress next to her. "Come here."

"I was planning to." Cloud's was teasingly agreeable. He shifted to spoon her, pillowing her head on his arm while the other curled around her waist, his hand open and relaxed where it rested against her tummy. Tifa scooted closer still, arms tight around her pillow and her bottom snug against his heat, one leg drawn up in front of her. When he mimicked her position, his thigh pressing tightly between and against hers, she sighed, the sound pleasantly satisfied.

"I like this," she confessed in a whisper, yawning.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, savoring the warmly sweet vanilla scent that clung to her skin. "I do, too."


End file.
